THE Circle Of Four
by Igor Reinaldo
Summary: This book tells the story of a young man who sees his life turned upside down after losing her virginity to a girl he found love, and discover be in love with a boy, which he soon discovers is his great love.    Many things happen in history, and there are more in the next books


First

The year was going too fast, being in the third year of freedom meant having many other responsibilities and would appear. The year was the year of the fun news, but of course the most anticipated moment was the following year when they would not have more school and became larger, they would become owners of their actions.

Estefan was a very handsome boy who was studying in school near home, for many thankfully he was in third grade, soon would leave the school, but the boy did not like the idea, for the first time in his life he found a girl very beautiful and amazing, that left him afraid to comment on their feelings.

Estefan was the dream of many boys and girls, few people could mess with the boy's heart, those who were able and knowing they engatavam a relationship fast. Despite the beauty, and always in high esteem, the boy of seventeen was a virgin.

Ricardo his best friend, a tall boy with a nose that seemed to have been broken, and with a history of great girls who went to bed with him, always zoava friend and did not understand how he had, as his family managed influences it that way. Estefan did not care, it was not so important at the time.

Every night the boy slept thinking about the girl in his class, the girl who left him confused and unsure, Sofia, a blonde girl, low, appliances and a gorgeous body, was the dream of many young men, but not dating, and Estefan had not the courage to talk to her.

Estefan and Ricardo were in the classroom, both discreetly looked toward the tables Sofia and her friends.

- Already in time for you to talk to her - said Ricardo.

Estefan looked at his best friend and laughed.

- Never felt unsafe to talk to a girl. But it is different ...

Estefan stopped talking when he saw Sofia stand and look in the direction of the two, the boy's heart raced, his thoughts freaked when she started walking toward them.

Beautifully Sofia sat next to Richard, she looked at the boy who seemed as confused as Estefan, she moved fast and Ricardo kissed on the mouth.

Do not know what it was, but Estefan felt a horrible pain go through his body, he felt bad, but Ricardo withdrew it.

- What was it?

- I'm sorry, it was a challenge made by my friends ... sorry I had to meet - Sofia replied embarrassed.

The girl walked away and the two boys joined her friends who jumped and drowned excited squeals.

- I can not believe she did it - Estefan spoke.

- Dude, I was not my fault, it was a surprise ...

Estefan nodded to show he understood his friend, even though she felt she understood nothing.

The two sat down, the geography teacher came in, looked Estefan and glared at because he did not like it.

In the first year of the boy Estefan dropped a pot full of chalk dust on the head of the teacher, his parents were called and when they learned of the incident laughed, and then punished the boy by putting him grounded, but since that day the teacher hates the boy, deep down he thinks his parents contributed laughing a little. The teacher tried with great effort tarnish the reputation of the boy, he felt that she was more committed that year, because it would be the last of it.

Estefan looked attentive teacher who looked for the book on his desk, the boy turned to talk to her friend Claudia.

- Clau, you will at my party this ...

The teacher, Charlotte, looked at him.

- You get out of class Estefan? - She asked.

- Not now - the boy responded in the same dry tone that the teacher had used.

He turned and went to class. The point of freaking out without speaking to anyone bored Estefan looked at the clock. And as thrilled with joy when the bell rang.

- Thank God - said he and Charlotte looked angry - goodnight teacher.

Angry woman said goodnight and went to every class.

Estefan descended to the first floor to drink water, as he prepared to go up to your floor again saw the boy leave the bathroom Sofia, slowed and was rising.

The two were close, were already arriving in the classroom, the sociology professor came in and closed the door.

- We screwed - Sofia said. Both knew that the teacher would not open the door to enter, and that the province would soon see them out and would be taken to the board.

- We have to hide what you think? - Suggested Estefan. He was shaking, I was so close to Sofia that his heart was leaping from his chest.

- I agree, but do not give in bathrooms, where are we going to hide?

Estefan smiled and asked her to follow him, the two were walking down the aisle, when the inspector showed up. Estefan pulled Sofia and the two fell to the second floor of the school, then the boy stopped in front of a door.  
- What room is this? - Asked Sofia.  
- Lost and Found, no one comes here, but is always open - the boy replied smiling.  
- You came here with someone else?  
- No, and I found every time I come up here I'm alone.  
- You know, if we are found to combine the room - said the girl was confused and Estefan, the findings and we will be lost - the girl and the boy completed laughed loudly and the two entered the room.  
He turned on the light, it was a very tight room and the two were very close, feeling the breath of one another.

-Sofia ... - Said Estefan, the girl looked at him. The young man's heart was almost bursting with mixed feelings that neck felt before close to another girl.  
- What?  
- It's ... I think you're very beautiful, smart and nice ... long you want to talk about it, I think I love you - completely embarrassed and he said with his eyes closed. He was anxious and opened his eyes when he noticed that the girl was silent, saw that she was smiling. - You wanna be with me?  
- Wow, is not the best time for me to ask this, but I have to wait a bit, I just kiss your best friend, they will think of me if I appear as his "girlfriend"?  
- No matter what they think, what matters is what I think does not it? - Replied Estefan.  
- Yes, but I need some time - concluded Sofia - how long like me?


End file.
